The Devil is a Handsome Man
The Devil is a Handsome Man (TDIAHM) 'is a featured Romance Webtoon created by Hellothisisangle. The comic started on 14 February 2018 and updates every Wednesday. This story is set in Centralia, a fictional city in which demons reside. Synopsis ''Xolia makes a deal with the devil in order to obtain her desires. But she soon finds that this deal is shrouded in more mystery than she could have imagined. Characters '''Xolia (Xo) Xolia (Xo) is a fire elemental demon. Her entire body from the neck down is charcoal, and she has a tendency to emit fiery sparks whenever she is anxious. She has long hair the colour of red wine, and sprouts two horns from her forehead. In the beginning of the story, she applies to work for the devil Lucifer, and makes a deal with him to recover the memories which she lost. Lucifer Lucifer (Luc) is the eponymous devil. He wields considerable power over Centralia, and has a vested interest in Xolia. Luc has a hole where his face should be, but that fact does not seem to interfere with his impeccable style and day-to-day activities. Val Val Cotrell is Head of Security in Lucifer's company. A bad-tempered chain-smoker, Val is often seen antagonising other characters. A horn emerges from Val's right eye socket, mirroring a second horn at the back of their head. Val is androgynous, and is referred by both pronouns by different groups of people. Clarence Clarence (Ren) is the sole employee at the Transportation department. He becomes one of Xolia's first friends. He is shown to have a troubled past, as many do when they make their deal with the devil. He is a fish creature, I think some type of naiad? He is portrayed as a cinnamon roll character, who is shy and clumsy and a good boi. He is white with blue hair and eyes. Delta Delta (dummy) is Xo's best friend and former co-worker. A bit of a party animal, she struggles with being productive at work. She also has feelings which can allow the reader to assume she has depression. She commonly hides these feelings with a cheery, silly front. It is rather sad. She has a bit of a past with many of the side characters, which is further explored as the comic continues. Oh and she has bleach blonde, short hair and a light tan. Gabe Gabriel (Gabe) is Xo's former employer before she works for the devil. He is Delta's boss in the fashion? department. He has blonde hair, is white, and wears glasses. He also has four arms which is pretty cool. Idk what to say about his personality but he is caring usually and seems to overlook Delta coming in to work late with a hangover. Jasper (Jaz) Jaz is hot. He has white hair and tan skin. He is fairly muscular with piercing eyes. He is currently working as the bartender for the bar Xo and her friends go to. Delta and him have a bit of a thing going. He is Xo's friend, confiding in her about his past later in the series. Lem Salem (Lem) has black hair and ram horns on his head. He is a scientist who has some shady happenings in the works. For the sake of spoilers I won't disclose anything else. Soren Soren is an angsty bleach blonde boy working with Lem. He doesn't respect Lem at all and says how "disgusting his kind are" which you find out why he says this later. He is white and muscular. Episodes Other { To be added } Related { To be added } Navigation Category:Webtoon Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Romance Category:Active Webtoons Category:Updates Wednesday